User talk:PikFan23/Archive 1
This is the first archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Welcome, PikminFanatic23! Welcome to our wiki, PikminFanatic23, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add your userpage to this category, and it is also helpful that you agree to the rules set up by the other users here. The following links have been provided by the administration in order to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you! Pikmin Fanon pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal *The Forums * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Glad to know that you have a game idea under way and that you are eager to figure out the wiki. Hopefully these links will help. Re:Check-in Here's the responses to your questions: 1. For the userbox towers, put the following on your user page: Then, right below that, put the userboxes you want. Userboxes are listed here. If you want to put a userbox from the page Template:PC, you would put . After that, you put . Userbox example: This would display: 2. The best way to become friends of other users is to contribute to talk page (pages whose names begin with "Talk:", "User talk:", "Template talk:", etc.) and forum discussions (pages that begin with "Topic:". The most recent edits, including discussions can be found at . This page is a great way to stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. 3. No, you don't always have to talk in a speech bubble, it's just a fad that's been going around lately. For help with making one of those, go to Template:Word Bubble. I hope that helps. 4. The talk pages are pages to discuss the articles they are associated with. For example, Talk:Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is a page to discuss the article Pikmin: Ultimate Doom and User talk:Volatile Dweevil is a page to leave messages for me and have discussions with me. When a talk page (usually a user talk page) gets too long, old discussions are put in a talk page archive, to make access to newer discussions easier. Talk page archives should not be edited. 5. There actually is no real wiki government, and no advanced rules, sadly, and The Council, The White Room, Official Court, and IWRT Portal do absolutely nothing, and issue that I recently brought up on the forums. Yeah, it's really no problem at all. I'm an admin here and I'm supposed to help out with these kinds of things. :Wow, that helps a lot. At least I don't have to worry about those "government" things. And for the friends thing, are you saying I should just talk to them nicely or something? Now, not to be rude or anything, what do you mean by "old discussions are put in a talk page archive, to make access to newer discussions easier."? Like, are multiple talk pages one archive? Or is an archive a talk page that's long and old? Please verify. And also, I finished my userboxes before I read your explanation. I'm so sorry! :Plus (even though I'm going off topic), I would like to help out with Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. :See you. :Written by: PikminFantic23 ::Yeah, the way I got to know the users when I joined was to participate in the discussions on the talk pages, so that's what I meant. ::It's kind of hard to explain the archives thing, let me try again. Basically, when someone's talk page gets way long, they move some of the old discussions to the archive to shorten up their talk page. ::Peanut64 is in charge of Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. Ask him if you want to help out. :::Thanks, Volatile!! Your explanation of the archives was very, very clear. Also, Peanut wrote on my page saying that I wasn't able to help with PUD 'cause only the creators were able to edit it. :::Have a nice day. :::Written by: PikminFanatic23 Re:Two quickies Hey, Pikfan. I'll try to answer these questions the best I can. 1. I have a game banner example here. I have what each part does on the banner labeled, and the "Show preview" button below the edit box should help you. Once you are finished, use the "move" button at the top of the page and move it to "Template:". Also, the things at the end of the paragraphs are signatures, or "sigs". If you put a drawing of what you want your sig to look like on your talk page, I will make one for you. 2. To put your name in Category:Users, just put PikminFanatic23 anywhere on your user page. Well hello! I am glad you have come here to help. Unfortunately Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is only for edit by the creators, but you are more than welcome to make your own game! Hi there, and welcome to the wiki. I'm glad you have taken to editing so quickly, but I just want to point something out. We are currently going to remove all non-important canon articles. While the Nintendo Wii and New Play Control! Edits were ok, we are going to remove all the canon treasures, as well as 2-Player areas, regular areas, and upgrades. This is just an FYI, so don't think you did anything wrong. :To Volatile Dweevil: :OK; I have now set up a game banner for my game. I'll soon have a pic of my sig (hand-drawn) so you know what it looks like. :To Peanut64: :That's fine, but just so you know, am am making a game and you could help out if you wanted. :To Sir Pikmin: :Are the canon pages not needed due to the fact that there is Pikipedia up? : You all have a good day. :Written by: PikminFanatic23 Re:Invitation Thanks, Pikfan, I'll be sure to help out. :Great!! :PikminFanatic23 17:45, 4 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 17:45, 4 February 2011 (EST) I'm sorry but there can not be a sequel to Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. The way it goes, It would be impossible to have a game after it. Well, I guess I can understand... You're the head of Ultimate Doom, so, I'm not going to stop you... PikminFanatic23 16:49, 5 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 16:49, 5 February 2011 (EST) I am back Hi, everyone, I am back... Just wanted to let you know because school has interfered with my time. So... I am back! P.S. : I will be releasing Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds, soon. PikminFanatic23 18:03, 8 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:03, 8 February 2011 (EST) ::) Re:My Signature I'll start working on it, and I'll finish up the details once you have the picture of the sig up. Sounds good. PikminFanatic23 18:31, 16 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:31, 16 February 2011 (EST) Launch A special treat is now available for everyone- PIKMIN: CONNECTION OF THE WORLDS HAS BEEN RELEASED!! YAY!!!! Well, a lot of work still needs to be done, like ranging from making the areas to naming treasures. But since I am the creator, you must ask me! I am serious!! But if you just want repair spelling/grammar that's fine. You don't have to ask me that. So... Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds is now in development. PikminFanatic23 23:43, 21 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 23:43, 21 February 2011 (EST) :Cool. Can I help out? ::Um... I thought I already told you could help me... Just saying. Also, I need help creating the category for my game, OK? ::PikminFanatic23 18:05, 22 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:05, 22 February 2011 (EST) :::Yeah, I couldn't remember if you had or not. I'll help with the category. Well, I thank you for motivating me! PikminFanatic23 16:49, 28 February 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 16:49, 28 February 2011 (EST) Piklopedia Yes, please do. Just do what Yoshord has been doing to these pages (Two separate links) and have at it! :...And you want me to add the Pikipedia template as well? PikminFanatic23 17:25, 8 March 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 17:25, 8 March 2011 (EST) ::Only if it has a relevant article on Pikipedia. Mega Japanese Disaster Oh my gosh, I just learned that Japan had an earthquake of 8.9! Talk about scary... Then it produced a humongous tsunami! It went all over the Pacific and even struck the place where I live (even though I don't live at the coast, thank the heavens)! Japan's tsunami was 23 feet high! It destroyed so much houses and businesses... The estimate for repairs is currently at $10 billion! Yeah... I don't want to live there... However, I technically do!!! I live next to a really dangerous plate called the Cascadia Subduction Zone, which (along with the Aleutian Islands) is the most vulnerable place to succumb to the earthquake that happened in Japan! I'm sorry that this was not related to Pikmin; I just felt that I needed to tell you guys (but you've probably already heard about it... ) PikminFanatic23 6:04 PM (Pacific Time), March 11 2011 :Yeah, I just heard about it. Apparently a few people hoping to photograph the waves were washed off of the beach and they are trying to find and rescue them. Unregistered Users Just so you know, they are allowed to edit again. :Ah..... Well, whoops! Ack, what a total embarrassment. I first registered when the "In The News." thingy at the top of the Main Page (which was about a month and a half ago) said that anons weren't allowed to edit due to repeated Spam attempts. Btw, whats the difference between Spam and Vandalism? I'll also edit the signup list so that it says that Anons can edit. PikminFanatic23 6:40 PM (Pacific Time), March 11 2011 ::It's fine, we all make mistakes. Spam is using the wiki to purposely advertise a product, company, or web site. Vandalism is any kind of deconstructive edit to a page. So, if someone creates a new page that it advertising a product, that would be spam, but not vandalism, and if they replace something on an existing page or create a new page with the words "I LUV SANDWICHES" that would be vandalism, but not spam. If they replace all of the links on a page with links to a certain website, that would be both vandalism and spam. :::Oooh, gotcha. Thanks for the clarification. PikminFanatic23 7:10 PM (Pacific Time), March 11 2011 Your Signature I've finished it: If you want any changes made to it, just tell me and I will do it. WOAH!!!!!!! T-T-THAT L-LOOKS E-EXACTLY L-LIKE WH-WHAT I HAD I-IN M-MIND!! YOU LITERALLY READ MY MIND!!! :Thanks, I considered a few different designs but the one I ended up with seemed to match your description of it the best. Also, I set up a sig page for you here. Do you need help setting it up so it appears every time you type in ~~~? ::Nah, now that I have my sig, I probably won't be using the tildes. Instead, I'll use the coding: . Sorry for my "shaky writing" before. I was just astounded as for how you managed to "read my mind". And thousands of thanks!! Yeah my spring break was amazingly awesome. Kewl. What was it like in the Mexican culture? Mexican culture-- Parties, beer, spicy food, beaches and more importantly, beer. ;) Well, good! I've never really had any awesome vacations myself save for one in California. It was AWESOME!!! ...Yes, I know there's a beach there. And it was so warm! I didn't drink any. I don't the Mexicans mostly do. ...Drink what? I don't remember asking you that. Nah I was saying about the beer in Mexico. Just clarifying that I'm sober 24/7.. haha Chatroom I'm way sorry I missed it, I had a time zone mixup. Is there another time you would like to talk on the chatroom? :That's fine, I was just a bit disappointed that you weren't on especially with the Daylight Savings thing. But would 3:00 PM (Pacific Time) on Thursday this week be fine? ::Okay, I think I can make it this time. :::Well, let's hope for the best. ;) ::::Ugh, I missed this time, too. Sorry again, I'm way busy. Maybe the next time you see you can leave a message on my talk page. Well, then, different question: where do YOU live? We may be able to figure out something if I know where you live. :I use the Mountain Daylight Savings time zone. ::Okay, so that's a 1 hour difference between Pacific Time and Mountain Time. Hopefully things are cleared up. Maybe you should suggest when we meet. ---- I don't have time right now I will later. Amazing Users! Well, I'll be! We achieved 1,111 pages! Wow! And that's four 1's! 1,111 pages! Good Job, everyone!! ____ ____ / | \ / | \ |__|_| |_|__| /\ /__\ ______________________ | | \ / \ ____ / \____/____\____/ You know what, Im not gonna change the President's name on my games. I really could care less about the minor "the" in President's name. Sorry, pal but I'm keeping it the same. Well, then, lemme ask myself a question: WHY AM I ASKING THE SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF PIKMIN FANON A COMPLETELY POINTLESS, STUPID QUESTION?! WHY?!? (please don't answer that) Well, I actually put it as "President" for a reason. It sounds original.. How does it sound original? It just seems wrong in my opinion... But your the Second-in-Command and Sysop and 'Crat AND Developer, and me, I'm just still very minor for a User... So why am I bossing you when it's not all that important? Maybe you're the one supposed to be bossing me... I just dunno anymore. I may be the Second in Command of Pikmin Fanon, but that doesn't mean I have to boss you around. I can, but neither do I want or have to. In the end, we are all low of a human status. Well, that's very true. We're just die-hard Pikmin gamers, and nowhere near the status of the U.S. Government. We are just everyday normal people. The Name For My Sequel I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of a name for the sequel of my current game, Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds. Still, it's about an evil shadow corrupting the Planet of the Pikmin... Would you help? :Hm, in relation to the shadow, a few titles could be Pikmin: Shadow, Pikmin: Shadows, or Pikmin: Shadow of Doom. ::I like the third suggestion, Pikmin: Shadow of Doom. It sounds sinister... Thanks, Vol! ---- OK, so I have decided that Pikmin: Shadow of Doom will be the third installment in my trilogy. Instead, the second game will be called... Pikmin: Impact. It's about the moon on a collision course with the Pikmin Planet. As you read this, I am thinking about the areas/Pikmin/Upgrades/miscellaneous items. Just a notice for fans of my game. Possible Idea After I am finished with Pikmin: Advanced Trilogy, I was thinking about doing a Pikmin-Pokemon crossover. Would that go against Pikmin Fanon? Just wondering. ~ Lazer :Well, if you look at Sir Pikmin's Piktroid (which is a crossover of Pikmin and Metroid), I'm sure that it'd be fine. However, truth be told, go ask Peanut64 'cause I'm not 100% sure. I see you and I both referred Laser to Piktroid.. hehe, great minds think alike! :D :So true... So true. XD I saw you were on my User Page. ~Cheepy-Cheepy ... ... ... ...? ...?? :He has the Who's Online thing on his user page. :: Oh. OK Thanks Hey, Pikmin Fanatic, thanks for that template for my game. I did not know where or who to go to for that. I MIGHT know how to do my game's stuff list, but I want to finish EVERY page of the things in my game first, insuring that everything in my game will be on those pages! Oh, feel free to help out with making the pages. You don't have to, but you can help if you want. ~Cheepy-Cheepy :OK, thanks, and if you hadn't noticed, I have a game under development, too. See this page. I hope the game is good! ~Cheepy-Cheepy :Thank you! And I hope the same goes for you. ;) Thanks! Oh, thanks for the link to your Friend Template! You should shorten down your friend template like you did my game template thingy. Just so you know: we both live in the United States of America! I'm ALL the way across the country, because you live in Oregon, and I live in Pennsylvania. Anyways, I'm putting your friend template (said that x3!) on the VERY TOP of my friend Userbox! We are like Best Friends, unless we are just friends! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Awesome! So anyways, you can just put instead of the really long coding, okay? And about the best friends... Hm. I don't know, but I think you're tied with Volatile Dweevil. No offense! and hey, how old are you? I'm 11 1/3 years old. I'm 10 Years old and a half. Thanks for using my King Candypop Bud in your game. Your the first person to use anything from my game! No offense taken! Oh, you took my next idea that you said in your game: Emperor Candypop Bud! And by the way, humans are in my game! Thats because I thought to myself: "Since Humans and Pikmin/Hocotainians are on the same planet, shouldn't humans be there?" ~Cheepy-Cheepy Oh! Well I'm sorry 'bout that. Anyways, have you heard about this game series called Xenosaga? I think that Pikmin and Xenosaga may somehow be related... Because in Xenosaga, all humans have abandoned Earth and then Olimar accidentally crashes on the surface. And then, while Xenosaga is happening, the characters over there are trying to save the universe and call Earth "Lost Jerusalem" or "the land of origin". Yeahh.... Anyways, you're like the ONLY friend I have. I have zero friends at school.. It's really depressing. And they're always mean to me! *starts sobbing* Its okay. I feel bad that you have no friends at scool. I have some friends. Some people hate me, too. But remember, your ALWAYS a friend at the Pikmin Fanon! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Awwwww... Thanks for trying to cheer me up... Hey, you want to talk on the chatroom? On Pikipedia? Sure! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Sorry I wasn't there. I was watching some videos on Youtube. What time Saturday would work for you? (3:00 PM your time would equal 12:00 PM my time. Just making sure you remember!) Oh, that's alright! Sometimes I slack off and do something else, too. 3:00 PM would work well! Oh, you didn't have to say sorry about that "stealing my idea" thing. Actually, I'm happy about it! You have a creative mind like I have! As I say: "Great minds think alike!" ! ~Cheepy-Cheepy I gained bud status! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Heh, you're just like Peanut up above. He said "hehe.. Great minds think alike! :D" . Thats what he said. Oh and good job on getting the Bud rank! I'm getting closer and closer to Flower Rank myself... 500 edits! Can you believe it? And, I must say... I like what you wrote on your userpage. Very creative for you. I'm creative too, but I didn't expect someone my age to break the creativity level. Good Great Job! And yes, 12:00 my time would be fine. Actually, I just found out that 3:00 PM (your time) won't work because my mom has to go pick up her boyfriend from the airport (which is two hours away). But would 8:00 PM (your time) be fine? Sorry for the delay! I understand what happened yesterday. me and my dad were at his girlfriend's house, then was at my mom's house. Thanks for saying I'm creative! You are too, you know! Thanks! So, should we chat on Pikipedia now? ~Cheepy-Cheepy Mmm-hmm. Yep, we should. Ok! ~Cheepy-Cheepy I had a really fun time chatting, Pikmin Fanatic. We should do it again sometime! I also put the Edit Count thing in your user box, on your Userpage, to see how many edits you have made. One less thing to remember! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Well, thanks, and I have a tip of advice for you: Link the Cheepy-Cheepy part of your end to your userpage. Thanks for the advice! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Done with the Image: http://i.imgur.com/dqr31.jpg ! How is it? ~Cheepy-Cheepy That's... Amazing!! All I can say is Amazing! Now we need to let Volatile to finish his. Thanks, man! I simply did it on Paint.net, which is like...the best paint program on earth! Yea, I'll go on chat. I thought you were on chat because I was looking for you. ~Cheepy-Cheepy OK! I'm sorry about what happened. Something went wrong and that was the end. I'm sorry. Cheepy Cheepy, the best paint program on earth is Photoshop by far with its superior awesomeness. Its ok, Pikmin Fanatic, I understand. Paint.NET is a great editing program, Peanut64. You should try it out. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Well, that's your opinion, Peanut. He can think what he wants, and you can think what you want. There's no use fighting over whose opinion is better because it would lead to catastrophe and friendlessness. Oh, sorry. Thanks for checking my editcount. I thought the second row was the total amount. ~Cheepy-Cheepy You are welcome. By the way, my mom won't let me download Paint.net onto the computer because of "safety issues". How safe is it? I didn't get any viruses because of it. The only thing that matters is what Virus Program you have! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Hello! Pikmin is my favorite game, followed by Metroid and spore. I also love coming up with ideas for those games. right know(Even though I only joined yesterday)I'm starting work a a trilogy of games called Pikmin Wars trilogy. It's not a RPG either its a strategy. It's going to take a lot of work. You working on any games right know? Wrath 17:25, 24 April 2011 (EDT) sorry forgot my sig. :Hi there! Yeah, Pikmin is my favorite game too. And this is perfect for me, because I can unleash my creativity and I come up with huge ideas. And yes, I am working on a game, soon to be followed by two more. ^_^ Don't worry about your sig! Sometimes I do that too. Then unleash it then! The more the marrier! But sadly, more work...~Cheepy-Cheepy Want to go on chat? ~Cheepy-Cheepy Yes, more work... But it is worth it! Sure, I'll go on da chat. Your absolutely correct! Kay. Lets go on Chat on pikipedia. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Yes! You can go back to chat ~Cheepy-Cheepy Sorry about the thing I did. Is there such thing as getting in trouble for putting a message after another from the same User? I mean double...posting? like what I did now? I put a message and put this one after it. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Sorry about what I did again. I'm sure it's fine, but just don't put too many messages at once (like five). *Exhales* Thank lord. I'm just used to forums, so I'm used to the fact that you can't double-post, or double-post then say sorry about it double post again. Did you notice what happened to Pikipedia? Its back to the crappy confusing Wiki again! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Nah, it's fine. You must have visited the old wiki site, instead of the current one. And if you look to the left, under "AFFILIATES", you'll see Pikipedia and NIWA (Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance). If you click on the Pikipedia link, it takes you to the current site. Also, would you like to go on the chat? There was an old Pikmin Fanon? Anyway, I'll go on chat. ~Cheepy-Cheepy BUT, it doesn't have...like...that "This wiki is not monitored anymore, so please refer to the PikminWiki." anymore...so I don't think there is any "CHAT" anymore. Well, I checked and there IS a chat, but its crappy...well, to tell you the truth, I couldn't do it because you needed a updated Flash Player. ~Cheepy-Cheepy What? Now thats not true. Really. It can't be. You were able to come on chat before, but not now? In fact, I think I checked it before and it was fine. Oh, but I think I need that Flash Player. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Then go check to make sure! Okay, but I'm absolutely sure it WON'T work. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Wahhhhhh... Now we can't talk on chat! yeah...that SUCKS. I feel the same way! I didn't work. My hunch was right! I need Flash Player 1.3 or whatever. ~Cheepy-Cheepy Can you download it? Well, before doing that, ask your parents. I believe that there is still a link to the nicer, less confusing Pikipedia! I just need to find it first! '''~Cheepy-Cheepy I hope this is exciting to you! I FOUND THE FREAKING LINK: http://www.pikminwiki.com/Main_Page ! I'M SO EXCITED! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Jeez! Didn't you click the Pikipedia link?! It's as simple as that! JUST CLICK ON IT! IT TAKES YOU TO PIKIPEDIA! VERY SIMPLE! Wanna go on Chat? ~Cheepy-Cheepy OH so now you can go on chat! Okay, sure. Another fun chat sadly completed! When can we chat next time? Anyway, did you have fun playing with your friend? ~Cheepy-Cheepy Hmmm.. Tomorrow, maybe? Yes, I had fun with my friend. We played in the puddles and she (yes, it's a girl) lives right across from me! I'm starting to get friends back. Good for you! Hey, if your there, can we chat at 8:30, and here's a tip for you: remember, you can use tabs! ~Cheepy-Cheepy Your time or my time? I have one, but I don't really use it. Also, I can make one for you. Ok, so I have made the speech bubble for you; the coding for the bubble is . Also I modified the coding that makes your bubble to appear the way that it does. And the "Ha!" thingy shouldn't be there anymore. Sprites Well, now that's broken. And as for KirbyRider... Here you go, KirbyRider! Enjoy. ;) I have free time to go onto chat. Let's do it! See anything new? Added my Friend Template! ---- ---- Re: In the middle, please! :Okay, sure. But which way do you want the leaf/bud/flower? Okay, thanks. I'll resize the original Bulbearmin leader sprites to 2x for the Alpha Bulb (Bulb being short for Bulbearmin), and 4x for the Big Bulb, but the juveniles will remain same size. I'll also make Onions for them as a bonus, just in case. ;) :Oh, sorry. At least I didn't begin before you wrote that message! Why I'm Not Here Often Just something I wanted to let the users of the Wiki know, I haven't been here as often because I'm playing Spirit Tracks. (heh, right now I'm in the Tower of Spirits, 6th visit and also I'm finishing up sidequests and gathering Force Gems.) Oh, you getting bored? Okay, I guess.. Nnnh... Sure. Yes, yes. Alright, alright. But you can chat now! mhm... Sure. Hey I'm back on chat. It's okay. I wasn't here either. Also, do you like my new sig? :D I like it, but the "Fanatic23" part of your sig leads to Peanut64's talk page. Well, how did that happen? Well, whatever... Also I added a new (yet small) part to it. Haha It basically screams out that you copied the syntax from my sig. Yeah, well um... How do I explain this? I got tired of my old sig, and I really liked your sig, so basically, the base for my sig was your sig. He's gonna punish me! I just copied the coding and made a few changes to it. Is he still going to punish me? And yes, I remember when I was an anon here LONG before I made an account and I remember that you used a similar sig. It was like "I'm Peanut64 and I approve this sandwich." or something like that. So I remembered it, and... That's my new sig! Wow, was that a good save? Hey, do you want to chat? No thanks. I guess I'm not in the mood again. I'm actually pretty tired. Want to chat? How about we take a break from chatting for awhile? I kind of want to be alone... Yeah. Hey, Pikmin Fanatic, am I bugging you about going on chat? Because I feel like I am. I am feeling a little bugged! It's like you ask me daily, or something. I think we should consider taking a break or something like that. Also I'm feeling stressed out due to the fact that I need to launch Project: Impact, which I need to privately tell Peanut. You already know the plot, but I'm going to e-mail Peanut to tell him plot, mechanics, modes amongst other things. Oh, sorry. I think we should take a break from chatting for a little while. Project: Impact sounds awesome. I can't wait to hear even MORE of the game! Well, it and it's sequel will NOT be community projects. Only Peanut, Sir Pikmin, Portal-Kombat and I can edit the games. However, we'll see about you but I'll let the others think. E3 2011 So E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) has begun today, and they officially have revealed Nintendo's eighth generation console, Nintendo Wii U (codenamed Project Café). It will be released after April 2012. It's controller is extremely advanced, and it's screen (yes, there is a touch screen on it) is 6.2 inches across and can let you play even when the TV is off. Really amazing. I'm blown away at technologically advanced it is. It has a built in gyroscope and a microphone. When it comes out, I'm going to see just how good the Wii U is. Then go to Youtube to watch clips about E3. Okay. *Gasp!* I just found out that Pikmin 3 will be coming out for the Wii U! So it won't be released this year... Maybe as a launch game for Wii U? (My mom also says that the launch price for the Wii U will be $500+, due to the fact that when we bought our Wii it cost $400.) Hello new user.. . Oh, hey, congrats on your game! I have one too (I'm actually planning on making an entire trilogy) and... Well, you have my permission. 'Nough said.}} Impressive work on the Wii U page, PikFan! I think your editing skills are great! It's a good sign that I'm noticing your good skills, PikFan. Great! Well keep up the good work. Sure k Pikness34 Thats Fine How about tommorrow? Ok